mi locura de amor
by remedy six
Summary: solo yo puedo estar en tu mente, solo a mi me puedes ver, no veas a nadie mas, solo ámame a mi, solo quiéreme a mi...choro/kara...yo nunca te dejare ir- osochoro y ichikara
1. Chapter 1

esto es un osochoro y un ichikara...a mi en lo personal me encanta oso un poco obsesivo por choro, al igual que ichi por kara es malo pero a la vez bueno bueno a qui le dejo la historia

 **posdata:** aquí aparece momoko como amiga de kara potenciado los celos de ichi y muy unida a choro potenciando los celos de oso, pero sin relación solo amiga, habrá otros personajes del anime que si serán brutalmente asesinados por ellos dos, como la flor de kara en versión hombre super play boy XD, o nye-chan creo que así se escribe y su genero vender, entre otros personajes randon que iré viendo, como meterse y si quieren unos que comenten si quieren aparecer en la historia solo para ser brutal mente asesinados por ichi y por oso solo escojan al uke o chico que son kara y choro y como es la actitud del personaje si no quieren pues a mi bueno, no importa me iré inventando géneros vender del anime XD

bueno que empiece... o si el primer capitulo sera narrado por oso

Mi locura de amor

 **Introducción:**

No se como empezó, no se como o cuando inicio solo se que ya no podía parar.

-¡ OSOMATSU-NIISAN DETENTE!-solo podía escuchar sus gritos y sus llantos mientras clavaba un cuchillo en esa persona….esa persona que quería quitarme a choro, solo lo clavaba una y otra y otra vez, no podía parar lo quería muerto- ¡OSOMATSU!-lo volví a escuchar, así que volteé y hay estaba, de rodillas, sangrando, herido, sin su pantalón y su camisa abierta dejando ver sus pezones, llorando….mucho….mucho….solté el cuerpo del maldito, y me acerque a choro, sus ojos…sus hermosos ojos verdes, con lagrimas, con temor.

-ya…ya... no llores choro, yo estoy aquí no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo te cuidare y nada, ni nadie nos separara- me acerque a abrazarte, te alejaste….lo entiendo….como no asustarte….cuando yo, tu hermano mayor, el que debería protegerte, cuidarte, y amarte, te mira con una sonrisa siniestra y lasciva, como no asustarte… si fui yo el que empezó con esto….. **.**

_años atrás_

Nuestro mundo era de felicidad y fantasía, nuestras mentes eran inocentes, alegres, y siempre asustando a la gente por que nos parecíamos mucho, y como no cuando eres sextillizo, siempre era divertido,…..y eso solo nos volvió unidos mas a mi y a mi tercer hermano choromatsu, el como yo éramos una catástrofe unidos, si me llevaba bien con mis otros hermanos, pero con choro era diferente, me sentía feliz y lleno de vida, ¨siempre juntos¨ decía ¨ siempre unidos¨ decía, y eso solo me lleno de mas felicidad, queriendo pasar toda mi vida con el y nada mas que con el.

Pero algo cambio,…. De repente llego un hombre a casa, creíamos que era bueno, yo creía que era bueno, desde que el llego deje de pasar tiempo con choro, solo quería pasar tiempo con esa persona, y choro no se acercaba a esa persona, se mantenía alejado y eso solo rompió nuestra conexión, nuestra unión, no se quien rompió la promesa…., si el o yo, pero en ese entonces no me importaba, cuando fui a jugar con un vecino cerca de casa, un ladrón entro, nos amenazo, pero ese idiota se tropezó con el carrito de juguete y me dejo ver la cara de ese mal nacido, desde hay mi vida se volvió un infierno, me amenazo de matar a mi familia si no hacia lo que el quería, y lo hice, robe y lastime, me sentía asustado, sucio, enfermo, me deprimí, me sentía fatal, no podía con esta responsabilidad, me sentía solo.

-osomatu-niisan-en ese momento me volteé y mire a choro, no se porque, pero en ese momento se veía tan angelical, me sentía salvado, el era un ángel, que venia a salvarme, yo solo lo abrace, muy, muy fuerte y el me correspondió, desde ese día, todo cambio, ese hombre fue arrestado, y se alejo de nuestras vidas, pero tal vez en mi dejo algo…. mucho peor….que solo lastimar y robar.

_ **capitulo 1:** _

_ **inicio** _

Osomatsu matsuno…si así me llamo yo, el carismático y alegre hermano mayor, el hijo prójimo de los matsuno, el querido y odiado oso, el evil oso, el ladrón oso, aaaaaah que importa como me digan ahora o como me conocerá el mundo…puede que viva con mis padres….durante…..eeeeeh….20 años, pero quien dijo que solo yo era que seguía aquí, no por supuesto que no, mis demás desgraciados hermanos también están aquí…todos seguimos siendo ninis…..todos…. normales.

-deja de estar de flojo osomatsu y busca un trabajo-esa voz, melodiosa y molesta voz, me encuentro recostado sin hacer nada y solo voltee un poco para ver a choro y luego lo ignore-que acaso no estas cansado de vivir de nuestros padres

-mira quien habla pajamatsu-solo le sonríe un poco y me volteé por completo para ver su seño fruncido, no se desde cuando empezó esto en mi o cuando empecé a querer que choro solo me mirara a mi que solo riera con migo, que peleara solo con migo, que fuera solo mío, era lo único que podía tener de el, era lo único que podía hacer, para no sobrellevar eso a mas de lo que necesito, no quería que el se alejara mas de lo que ya estábamos; como es que de una unión tan estable se pudo romper…..como es que el cambio tanto, donde quedo ese hermano que me seguía a todos lados y decía nii-san o onii-san, donde quedo ese choromatsu, donde quedo mi choro, han pasado 10 años desde que dejamos de hacer bromas, de dejar de juntarnos, ahora se la llevaba yendo a ver a esa gata rastrea, que ni cantaba bien, no se como a choro le encantaba esa gata, si pudiera…pero no puedo…..tal vez fue mi culpa por dejarlo mucho tiempo solo por pasarla con otros amigos de la secundaria, tal vez…..solo tal vez.

-ya llegue my brother-escuche a karamatsu, se escuchaban mas pasos con las de el y cuando entro, entro esa chica.

-hey osomatsu….que pasa a hora quieres ser alfombra-sonrió con su carismática sonrisa, ella es amiga de kara…desde cuando…no lo se…pero se le vez mas feliz a kara cuando habla con ella, pensamos que seria su novia o algo, pero no los dos dijeron que eran los mejores amigos, asique no me importo mucho, pero kara desperdicia a esa chica-hola choro como estas.

-hey momoko, bien y tu- no se como consigue ella que el sonría de esa manera, me desespera un poco- que hacen aquí…pensé que irían a trabajar hasta tarde-a si kara trabaja con su mejor amiga en una tienda de ropa, me sorprende que esa tienda no arde en llamas con kara trabajando hay.

-si my brother, pero por unos problemas en el centro decidimos cerrar antes, verdad momoko-le sonríe kara a momo

-si, además es bueno descansar de vez en cuando-sonrió como siempre

-no descuides tu trabajo momoko-lo mira serio choro, yo solamente me quedaba mirando como ellos 3 platicaban, no me caía tan bien momoko pero tampoco la odio, solo detesto que pueda sacarle esas sonrisas a choro, no me importa si es con kara, ichi, jushi , o todo, solo quería que dejara de sonreírle así a choro, el antes era mío, y ahora me lo quita un gata rastrera y la amiga de kara, esto no lo soporto.

-bueno kara ya me voy, se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero llegar a casa a media noche, además tengo que alimentar a ying y yang- a quien le importa eso solo vete- bueno nos vemos chor…..oso..-y salió de la habitación y se escucha la puerta abrirse- a hola ichimatsu- se escucho a lo lejos, eso solo confirmaba que mis hermanos llegarían antes, todo paso con normalidad, cenamos, no peleamos, ofendimos a kara y nos fuimos a bañar, pero eso para mi ya era muy difícil, no podía evitar ver a choro desnudo, como el agua pasa por su espalda, y me llena de celos como kara y ichi pueden enjabonar la espalda de choromatsu, solo quería una sola vez….una sola vez….tocar su cuerpo…un rose nada mas, eso satisfaría mis necesidades y mis deseos…pero no puedo….transcurrió normal…como siempre…y nos fuimos a dormís…..cuando sentí que choromatsu se quedo dormido, solo melé quede mirando…..sus ojos cerrados…sus labios carnosos…..su tranquila respiración…como paso…..como de un cariño de hermanos, termino siendo esto….. en este anhelo, este deseo ,….esta obsesión….- creo que por ahora iré a dormir…., buenas noches mi choro-cerré los ojos y mi mundo se apago

Fin…por ahora.

bien espero que les aya gustado lamento lo corto pero lo escribí a como tenia que ir la historia..., el siguiente capitulo lo narrara ichimatsu así que esperen lo con ansias...no vemos otro diaaaaaaaaaaa XD


	2. Chapter 2

a qui traigo otro capitulo pero este es punto de vista de ichimatsu, espero que les guste porque ami realmente me importa que les agrade bueno quiero agradecer a los que lo leyeron si es que hubo algunos XD espero con ansias sus comentarios a si cuando aparezca estos signos () es el ichi verdadero actual asique vamooooooooos

no se como inicio o como empezó, solo se que ya no podía verlo con nadie mas, si no era mio, no era de nadie

-aaha...arg...i..ichi-el me miraba, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientra yo aplastaba su cuello con mi pie, no quería que se fuera, y no lo dejaría, no de nuevo, desde que llego solamente ah estado estorbándonos, nii-san como pudiste dejarme, prestando le atención a otras personas-i...ii...ichi...aarg...pa...para...-aplaste mas su cuello con mi pie el no se puede levantar...como lo aria...si le clave unas tijeras en su mano derecha y en unas de sus piernas, el no paraba de sangrar.

-oooh nii-san te vez tan lindo-ese me impulso a aplastarte mas con mi pie, viendo como a mi hermano me tomaba el pie con su mano izquierda-eso es inútil cacamatsu, porque no te quedas ahí mientras yo termino mi trabajo eh, nii-san- le sonreía pero mi sonrisa en esos momentos le daba terror, solo podía reír mas y mas, cuando se quedo quieto, me retire a la otra habitación y hay estaba esa persona que me quito toda tu atención, solo sostuve el cuchillo en mi mano y lo clave en su estomago, escuchándolo(a) gritar- TE LO MERECES, EL ES MIOOO, ES SOLO MIOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-solo escuchaba sus gritos y no paraba de reír, solo sabia que kara estaba llorando al otro lado de la habitación

_años atrás_

no se si mi visión del mundo es natural, o solamente me engaño a mi mismo, no podía dejar de pensar que mi alrededor, yo solamente era basura, un desperdicio de persona me... me sentía un estorbo, en mi mente tenia mil maneras en como acabar con mi vida, pero jamas lo hice, porque...tal vez porque siempre estabas tu, sonriéndome, dándome esperanzas de que podía ser alguien en la vida (QUE INGENUO SOY), tu siempre eras así desde pequeños y ahora en la secundaria no eras diferente, un cambio en tu actitud, y una ingenua mirada asía los demás me asía enojar, pero como podía culpar a alguien de buen corazón, bueno...de puro y rompible corazón.

-karamatsunii-san-te mire y tu estabas llorando, no sabia porque, pero me hizo enojar mucho, quien seria el bastardo quien te hizo llorar, cuando volteaste intentaste quitar las lagrimas de tus ojos

-hey mi little brother,como estas- me sonreíste, yo solo me acerque un poco a ti y me senté a tu lado y tu solo mirando cada movimiento, me acomode y te mire-eeeeh que paso my brother.

-porque estabas llorando nii-san- te mire con curiosidad

-eeh...nada...no pasa nada-me volviste a sonreír, eso solo me frustro un poco...porque no puedes confiar en mi-aaaaah-suspiraste

-que pasa-quería saberlo, saber en que podía ayudarte

-aaah my brother, quisiera a beses poder cuidar de todos mis hermanos-a que vendrá eso-pero incluso yo soy débil, no importa que pase ichimatsu, nunca olvides que yo estoy para ti en cada momento y segundo y que jamas dejare de quererte hermanito- a que venia eso, porque lo decía acaso hizo algo malo,(PERO NO FUE ASÍ) luego me entere, de que habías tenido novia y que esta había terminado contigo, por un chico mas genial o algo así, tal vez por eso estabas deprimido o porque unos chicos de la preparatoria cercana golpearon a choromatsu y que tu y osomatsu no pudieron ayudarlo, eso y que osomatsunii-san tenia una mirada tan oscura y tu solo te concentrabas en calmarlo mientras todos esperábamos que terminaran de curar a choronii-san, no me importo realmente, no es que no sintiera nada, es solo que el no me importa...(cruel, lo soy, malo,tal vez...)solo podía verte a ti deteniendo a osomatsu del hombro para que no fuera a buscar a esos chicos, pero se te escapo y solo fuiste por el, porque vas deja que ese idiota haga lo que quiera, porque tienes que mostrar preocupación asía los demás, no tiene caso(solo quédate conmigo)no quiero(no mires a nadie mas)no quiero(no te alejes de mi)no quiero que te bayas de mi lado, quédate con migo nii-san(que ingenuo era)

- **capitulo 2:** -

_ **retorcido_**

me llamo ichimatsu matsuno y soy el cuarto hermano de sextillizos,el que creen amar pero no es verdad,el odiado matsuno, el amantes de gato, yo y mis hermanos seguimos viviendo en casa de nuestros padres, aunque yo prefiero salir al techo con mis amigos los gato, ellos no me juegan o me piden que cambie como lo hacen las personas, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro en uno ni el otro, en estos momentos me encuentro siguiendo a mi segundo hermano mayor karamatsu y a su tonta amiga momoko la ¨sabelotodo¨, la detesto, no solo me quito tu atención si no que hay beses que ni en casa duerme por andar con esta idiota, se que disen que son amigos, pero eso no impide que ella pueda enamorarte o que tu la enamores, desde cuando son tan unidos, desde cuando ella sabe mas de ti que yo, desde cuando la dejaste entrar en tu vida, para arruinar la mía, en estos momentos los dos bagan por las tiendas ya que por una rara razón no quisieron trabajar hoy, solo entraba a una y otra tienda, riendo, divirtiéndose, que asco, de repente se paran a descansar en una banca, me acerque un poco para oírlos hablar.

-jajajaja enserio no lo pensé jamas así-que tonta manera de reír

-si, y eso es solo la mitad de lo que hacia en la secundaria- acaso le estaba hablando de algo que paso hace mucho, que tonto eres kakamatsu-una vez una chica me derramo por completo la pintura que usábamos para una obra, me tomo 3 días en quitarme esa pintura-recuerdo eso yo lo había visto, que tonta era esa chica.

-jaja que mal kara, bien otra pregunta ¿alguna vez te peleaste en la escuela?la única vez que me pelea fue en frente de mi casa con mi hermano mayor aunque eso que hicimos no fue pelear.

-mmmm bueno me eh agarrado al golpes con mucha gente, pero jamas olvidare una-tu mirada se volvió seria jamas la avía visto así, pero párese que ella si.

-que paso-te miro curiosa por esa reacción y yo también quería saber que pasaba

-aaah-suspiras-una vez golpearon a choromatsu unos chicos de la universidad, supuesta mente fue porque coqueteo con la novia de uno de ellos, aunque en realidad fue osomatsu el que lo hizo-ella rió un poco- nunca pensé que oso se pondría tan mal.

-porque que paso, do not leave me with the question- otra vez ella y su tonto tono en ingles, que irritante, pero párese que a el le gusta.

-perseguí a osomatsu asta la universidad y dimos con ellos yo también quería golpear a los que le hicieron daño a mi little choro pero en la mirada de osomatsu no solo era golpearlos, era casi querer matarlos-miraste al horizonte - tuve que pararlo a la fuerza para que no matara al chico a puro mano dura- luego miraste a momoko, ella no parecía sorprendida- no te sorprende mi karamatsu friend- ella te miro y sonrió

-en realidad no kara- tu te sorprendiste-se me asía raro que en algún momento oso no fuera a ese extremo, el como ichimatsu pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si se lo proponen- acaso me acaba de nombrar- es inevitable.

-jaja pero desde entonces oso no hace eso, tal vez ichimatsu sea un poco brusco conmigo,...pe..pero-me le quede mirando y me sorprendí como ella te abrazaba, eso solo me hizo enojar...que derecho tenia ella en hacer eso- momo-chan.

-no te preocupes kara, recuerda que siempre cuidare de ti y intentare ser una buena karamatsu friend- ella solo te sonrió con mas energía y eso te hizo sentir mejor, que tenia ella que podía hacer eso con tanta facilidad- de repente se levantaron y siguieron con lo que hacían, mientras yo observaba, vi como iban de regreso a casa yo solo los seguí por atrás, espere unos minutos antes de entrar, cuando me disponía a entrar, tu saliste

-ah hola ichimatsu- me sonreíste- espero que hayas disfrutado de la conversación- luego de eso se alejo, yo me quede unos minutos hay parado, me encontraba un poco en shock, como se dio cuenta, como supo que los estaba observando, eso solo me asía odiarla mas, cuando entre solo se encontraban osomatsu, choromatsu y karamatsu.

-hola ichimatsu- me saludo choromatsu, osomatsu solo levanto la mano, yo ni siquiera, les devolví el saludo, ellos no me importaban

-hey mi little brother-me saludaste, y yo te mire, te veías radiante y doloroso como siempre, eso solo me enojaba, solo me senté en mi esquina y todo transcurrió normal, todos llegaron y nos fuimos a las baños, normal, siempre normal, solo que le contabas a jushimatsu ,como te fue, todomatsu escuchaba también al igual que choro solo que este te regañaba de que no deberían perder el tiempo en esas cosas y osomatsu simplemente se burlaba de choromatsu y discutían como siempre, es que nadie se da cuenta que, cada vez que regresa, después de convivir con ¨esa¨ brillaba mas, eso solo me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hice, todos nos fuimos a dormir, solo quería descansar y soñar con esa karamatsu, que solo a mi me mira.

fin..por ahora

espero que les aya gustado el siguiente capitulo sera de choromatsu pero al día siguiente, espero que les aya gustado y hasta pronto XD


	3. Chapter 3

hoooooola como anda todo el mundo...bien...mal...MUY BIEN! XD lamento la tardanza es que... ya salí de vacaciones y me estoy arreglando de la escuela, pero no importa, soy libre XD y saben lo que significa,...actualizaciones mas rápidos...o eso creo XD

y agradezco a JessMar por su comentario me anima mucho...incluso si es solo uno X3

bueno a empezar..

 **-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-**

 **capitulo: 3**

 **Recordando y Descubriendo**

 **P.v.o choromatsu**

Todo aviamos despertado como si nada, desayunamos, típico de nuestra rutina, unas cuantas peleas,….hasta que….jyushimatsu se va a jugar béisbol con una amiga, y karamatsu se va a trabajar con momoko, me alegro porque el se hace responsable y ayuda un poco a mama, quisiera ayudar….pero no quiero arruinarlo, momoko dice que ella puede conseguirme algo, pero no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad, ya es suficiente con que cuide a karamatsu, bueno luego de eso todomatsu se va también a trabajar, y solo quedamos 3 de los mayores.

No se por que…..pero siento que ichi y oso niisan, se ven algo distantes, no es tan normal pero…..siento un aura un poco perturbada…quisiera saber que es….pero no quiero ser entrometido.

-hey choromatsu- voltee y mire a osomatsu, muy cerca….demasiado-quieres ir al pachiko –debí….imaginarlo.

-no- respondí rápidamente

-eeeeh….porque no-me mira un poco desilusionado

-porque lo único que haces es perder lo todo!...porque no te rindes y consigues un trabajo-no se en que momento, pero ichimatsu ya no estaba, siempre sale unas horas después de kara y momo, pero no es eso lo que me incomoda, lo que me incomoda es la mirada de osomatsu nii-san, porque me mira así….., como si fuera ah….

-ha, mira quien habla, no me sermones choromatsu, cuando tu tampoco lo tienes…., no somos tan diferentes – porque osomatsu esta tan cerca, que le pasa…porque…me mira, porque me mira con esos ojos…de…de…lujuria, porque me miras así otra vez-bueno, yo ya me voy-acaricio mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos-adiós pajamatsu- y se retiro de la habitación,….maldición….como te odio osomatsu, quisiera…quisiera que recordaras….recordaras lo que hiciste, pero como….si en ese momento estabas masque borracho

 **Flashback**

-AAAAAAAAAAAH YA BAYANSE IDIOTAS!-los gritos de chibita se podían escuchar por toda la calle, nosotros solo nos concentramos en levantarnos- hey no se vayan sin pagar-de eso veo como todomatsu saca la billetera de karamatsu, mientras el esta dormido en la meza.

-no te preocupes chibita, esta vez paga karamatsu-en eso saca todo el dinero que tenia karamatsu dándoselo a chibita, solo yo, ichimatsu y jyushimatsu mirábamos, que podíamos hacer, es su culpa por dormirse, sabiendo como son sus hermanos.

De eso todos nos íbamos, yo intentando llevar a un adormilado y borracho osomatsu, mientras que todomatsu iba adelante con jyushimatsu y por alguna rara razón, ichimatsu cargaba a karamatsu, no lo arrastraba, lo cargaba, bueno de eso, solo podía quejarme de lo pesado que es osomatsu, no entiendo como ichimatsu llevaba a kara como si nada y jyushi y todo no me ayudaban, así que me pare en una banca en el parque que estaba cerca de casa, mientras los otros me abandonaban con osomatsu.

-vamos osomatsu-nisan levántate…-no hay reacción-al menos ayúdame a llevarte a casa- lo sacudí un poco, en ese momento vi como abría sus ojos, y me miro-baya como duermes osomatsu.

-choromatsu…eres tu

-si soy yo quien mas podía ser…..vamos ayúdame a llevarte a casa así podrás dormir.

-y los demás- se sentó bien y con su mano izquierda se tocaba la frente y con la derecha se sostenía de la banca

-probablemente en casa, ven te ayudo- me le acerque para que se recargara, pero en vez de eso me abraza y me senté en sus piernas, me quede un poco en duda de porque hacia eso…., hasta que sentí sus labios en mi cuello, me tense un poco, quería separarme de el pero el solo me abrazaba mas fuerte, me tense mas cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero- que mierda estas haciendo osomatsu.

-sabes muy bien choromatsu….-me lamió en cuello, yo solamente me estremecía, que estaba pasando, porque osomatsu me esta haciendo esto-me pregunto si como sabe tu cuello, sabrán tus labios- antes de poder quejarme, ya lo tenia besándome, no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar, el me tenia a su merced, sentía sus manos moverse alrededor de mi cuerpo , cuando sentí una des sus manos en mi entrepierna, me tense y me estremecía, el las movía de arriba hacia abajo, dejo mis labio y paso a mi cuello, y en eso sentí una mordida.

-osomatsu!...pa...para ya-me volvió a morder, mientras aceleraba los movimientos, lo escucho susurrar algunas palabras

-eres mío…..solo mío….no puedes ser de nadie mas….no puedes-me asustaría mas, si no estuviera en momentos incomodos con mi hermano mayor, no dejaba de manosearme, creí que me correría, pero se detuvo, cuando me moví un poco lo vi dormido en mi hombro…MALDITO!

 **Fin del flashback**

Me toque el cuello avergonzándome a mi mismo por recordar algo tan inhumano, tal vez me confundió con alguien mas, no... No el decía mi nombre, pero como es que llego a pasar esto, hubiera seguido con mi drama hasta que vi a momoko y a karamatsu entrar en la sala

-hey choromatsu- me saludo momoko

-como estas mi little brother- y en eso saludo mi doloroso hermano

-hey kara, momoko que hacen aquí que no iban a trabajar –los mire con duda

-que dices choro-chan ya es muy tarde para trabajar-que mire el reloj y era cierto ya era las 6 de la tarde, acaso me entretuve tanto pensando en eso- choromatsu have some problems - me miro momoko algo preocupada si no entendiera un poco lo que dijo la hubiera mirado raro.

-no estoy bien, no me pasa nada

-que bien, oh si oye choromatsu

-mmm que pasa

\- nosotros íbamos a ir al mercado por unas coas que me faltan y karamatsu quiere comprar algo de cenar para ustedes no se si quieras venir con nosotros- me sonrieron los dos como queriendo que si los acompañe.

-no quisiera molestarlos, se nota que…

-no nos molestas- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo,….eso asusta

-bueno…esta bien

Después nosotros 3 nos fuimos al mercado que estaba algunas cuadras de casa, me divertí un poco con ellos, momoko y karamatsu tiene un aura muy brillante, no dolorosa….mas bien…cálida, es un buen sentimiento, momoko hablaba de cosas triviales y luego hablaba conmigo sobre mis gustos y mi fan con nya-chan, ella era una buena amiga, cuando salimos del supermercado, momoko paro de repente.

-oh no…-se miraba angustiada

-que pasa momoko

-olvide la comida de ying, mi pobre conejita me odiara….tendré que volver por ella-iba a bajar las bolsas hasta que karamatsu hablo

-non problem my karamatsu friend, yo karamatsu iré por el- karamatsu bajo sus bolsas y entro por la comida de la conejita de momoko, dejándome con ella, yo recogí las bolsas de karamatsu y nos sentamos en una banca cerca de hay, estábamos en silencio…bueno en casi silencio, ya era de noche, las estrellas no salían como antes.

-lamento ser tan despistada choro-chan- me miro y sonrió con pesadez- no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ustedes

-eh no... No para nada, karamatsu-niisan siempre es así, incluso si no se lo pides-le dije para que no pensara mal

-…..choromatsu-me miro seria- te encuentras bien

-eh porque lo preguntas

-te eh visto muy desanimado o muy pensativo…..karamatsu esta preocupado- así que ellos dos lo notaron- si tienes algún problema solo dímelo y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda- me volvió a sonreír….si ellas es una buena persona- tienes problemas con osomatsu?- me tense a esa pregunta, luego ella sonrió- si verdad

-bueno….no es exactamente un problema….-mire hacia otro lado

-mmmm entiendo….bueno…si quieres hablar no dudes en preguntar-sonrió y en eso llego karamatsu con nosotros, luego de eso ayudamos a momoko con sus cosas y la dejamos en casa, mientras yo y karamatsu llevábamos lo que el compro para la cena a casa, cuando entramos en casa, miramos a osomatsu muy tenso, parecía enojado, cuando voltio hacia la puerta, se me vino encima.

-DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS!- me sujeto muy fuerte de los hombros-ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO CUANDO ENTRE A CASA Y NO HABÍA NADIE!- parecía muy enojado

-tranquilo osomatsu, solo fuimos al mercado- hablo kara ya que yo estaba muy asustado- ahora si ya te calmaste suelta a choromatsu-sentí como me soltaba con desgane y se iba de la sala a la habitación- te encuentras bien choromatsu-me miro preocupado kara- esto fue nuevo…. Jamás había visto a osomatsu actuar así, ven vamos a preparar la cena… antes que venga jyushimatsu porque si no tendrá hambre- yo solo asentí, me sentí muy preocupado, creo que si hablare con momoko mas tarde, no pensé en ver esa mirada en el de nuevo….como si no quisiera que saliera de aquí….porque actuó de esa manera.

La noche transcurrió normal, mientras cenábamos no paraba de sentir la mirada de osomatsu, me sentía acorralado, amenazado y asustado, no se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar, no quiero preocupar a jyushi o a todo y no creo que ichi le interese mucho….solo me queda karamatsu…en este momento es el único en el que confió, cuando terminamos, nos íbamos a dormí, hasta que sentí que alguien me hablaba, me voltee y era ichi, me hizo una señal con la mano para que fuera con el y la seguí hasta el pasillo , me sorprendí un poco que mi hermano menor quisiera hablar conmigo, pero nunca pensé que pasaría lo que paso después.

 **Fin del p.o.v de choromatsu**

 **fin**

 **-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rrr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-**

 **muy bien eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente cap sera narrado por ichi y ya de allí** **sera ichi y osomatsu los únicos** **que narraran, no pondré** **un punto de vista de kara ya que la mayor parte del tiempo esta con momoko y no creo que interese mucho eso, ya de aquí** **se pondrá** **mas raro y problemático, bueno muchas gracia y nos vemos a la próxima adiooooos a si si quieren ver cuando actualizo en facebook soy remedy six con un personaje de cabellos verdes bueno ahora si adiooos**


End file.
